A lewd love story
by W-welcome to the space jam
Summary: Nagisa challenges Rin to a swim in order to restore Haruka's name. A race occurs and lewd things ensue. First fan-fic.


Free! Fanfic V.2: Now with 19% more homolust!

Nagisa had always admired Haruka's swimming. It seemed to him that Haru was the best swimmer in the world. Of, course he was not the best swimmer but having watched him since childhood Nagisa seemed to believe he was.

He would often fondly remember the days that he and his friends would still swim together, the days before Rin left and Haruka gave up on swimming. So when Rin came back to Japan, he thought that soon he would be able to relive those happy memories of the four of them swimming together.

But the reunion turned into a race, and the Haru he had always looked up to lost. But Haruka, seemed not to care he put on a mask of indifference and wore a slight smirk. If anything it was Rin who was upset and left in anger that night. But Nagisa had heard him. Rin was muttering to himself, Makoto and Haru missed it but he had heard. Heard him insult Haru's swimming, the swimming that Nagisa loved best.

After he proposed they make a swim club to defeat Rin, but secretly he felt a desire to avenge Haru's defeat himself and so, that night he sent a message of challenge to Rin. He told him to meet him at a rarely used public pool, that would be open but empty. There he would use a modified version of his breast stroke, modeled off of Haru, to defeat him and whatever stroke he chose to use. If he won then Rin would apologize to Haruka and come rejoin there group. If he lost, however he apologize to Rin and admit his superiority. He would also cease bothering him and let him live without contact from the group.

It was early in the evening when Rin received the message. Under normal circumstances he would have refused to race, however he felt a lingering attachment to the youngest member of his former swimming team. He was also loath to refuse a challenge. The allure of a race was to much for him, he sent a text confirming his presence at the pool that night.

Nagisa waited at the pool nervously, waiting for Rin's arrival. Currently the pool was empty of occupants and the lights had been dimmed to save on electricity, all of the employees had gone home. After all no one comes to swim at midnight. Rin arrived twenty-minutes late and quickly ripped off his shirt and discarded his pants. He revealed his highly defined abdominal and broad back and shoulders. His tight fitting swim trunks, were shaped around his muscular thighs.

Nagisa, gave a slight smile to see his once friend again but then, remembering his comments about Haru he turned and busied himself by changing into his swimsuit as well. Nagisa was not as well muscled as Rin although his arms were muscular they were also rather soft and not a defined as Rins. His abdominal shared this quality and the difference in muscle and age became apparent.

"Is everything ready?" said Rin, his face flushed with the idea of a challenge. "Eager as always Rin-chan. The pools ready, so lets go." The pair approached the pool and took there places on the edge. "You know you don't stand a chance , your still just a little kid." Nagisa, smirked at him and replied "I'll show you why Haru's style is the best." The two of them took there places. On the side of the pool they placed a phone that had a timer pre-set. The pool was silent, only the light sound of water hitting the the edge of the pool. "3" a metallic voice broke the silence. "2" the swimmers bent over the water. "1"..."GO!" The two took off, with Rin slightly ahead, his legs and height propelling him past Nagisa. Nagisa began his rhythmic strokes, pulling himself into the water and pulling himself up again. But Rin's stroke was faster and his muscles gave him the edge. Soon he was pulling ahead of his small kohai.

Rin was at the pools opposing end a full three seconds early. Nagisa exerted all of his power to close the gap and began to gain a small amount of ground on his opponent. His arms breached the water and returned to the surface, his legs kicked powerfully behind him. But Rin's butterfly style was simply better. His form and muscle allowed him to maintain the lead and then to expand on it. His hand slapped the finish line with a resonance that rebounded around the pool.

Nagisa pulled up seconds later panting. Rin was there smirking at him, taking joy in his victory. Unlike his win over Haruka, this was a win that would be acknowledged. Nagisa had lost. He did not smirk. He wore a frown that made his disappointment obvious. He pulled himself out of the water and began to walk away from the pool. Rin was savoring his win and so at first did not notice his exit. But when he realized that Nagisa had left he leapt out of the pool and followed him into the antechamber adjacent to the pool. "I think your forgetting something." Rin said, his tone mocking. Nagisa turned to face him he hung his head and said "You win. Your swimming is better, I apologize for thinking I could out perform you." With that he turned again and began to walk away.

Rin was not happy with just the apology. He wanted Nagisa to say he was better than Haru, that his swimming was better. "Wait!" he shouted. "Say it. Say I'm a better swimmer than Haruka, say his style is nothing compared to me." He had a look of desperation in his eye's. He wanted to be the best, he wanted to be known as the best. Nagisa refused to say a word and stared down at the ground defiantly.

Seething with rage Rin stormed over and grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders. "Why won't you say it!" he screamed. "Because its not true." Nagisa whispered back. Rin's eyes widened with anger. He would make Nagisa admit his superiority he would show him he was the best. In one fluid motion he pulled Nagisa's head up and planted a long kiss on his lips. Nagisa began to struggle, trying to push Rin away. Rin would have none of it and locked his arms around Nagisa's back. He began to force his tongue down Nagisa throat and his struggling intensified.

Rin finally pulled out of the kiss and freed one of his arms with which he removed his sopping wet swim shorts. His seven inch penis bounded out and pressed itself against Nagisa's stomach. Within seconds he had also removed Nagisa's shorts despite his efforts to escape Rin's grasp. His penis was only semi-erect and appeared, juvenile. Both in length and girth it was significantly smaller the Rin's. The lack of hair around it added to the effect making him appear younger than he was by a few years. Rin began to grin wickedly as he spun Nagisa around forcing him up against a wall. "R-Rin stop! What are you doing!" But Rin did not say anything. Instead he began to move his rock hard member closer to Nagisa's virgin asshole.

Nagisa began to flail widely and pushed the pair up them onto the floor. Rin grabbed Nagisa by the neck with one of his muscular arms and dragged him closer to him. In this position his asshole was clearly visible and Rin exploited this chance to slowly but deftly move his penis towards it, hovering just outside. "H-help!" Nagisa screamed. But everyone was gone and now Rin, using the water that covered both of them as an impromptu lube slowly inserted himself into Nagisa's ass. Nagisa let out a scream as he felt Rin's dick enter him. As it began to move farther and farther into his moan his scream turned into a moan and his protests grew weaker.

Rin brought his head close to Nagisa's and began to gently lick up his neck. Nagisa's struggling began to petterd off as he lost himself in pleasure. Rin released his neck and instead held his sides with both hands. Then, like he was bouncing a child on his knee he began to bounce Nagisa on his cock. Slowly at first but then faster and faster he moved while Nagisa became more and more turned on. Nagisa's arms dropped to his side limp, unlike his penis which grew hard and erect sticking out from his bouncing body.

As Rin increased the pace Nagisa's eyes rolled back slightly and his tongue hung slightly out of his mouth, panting. Each time Rin would push farther and farther into his body until finally he felt Rin begin to climax. Rin groaned and with one final push finished off inside of Nagisa, flooding his now deflowered pucker with his seed. As he pulled out, he released Nagisa who fell back against the wall his head still foggy. A puddle of sperm and water was forming as it leaked out of his ass and pooled on the ground.

Rin disappeared for a second and returned with the elastics used to tie goggles. Just as Nagisa was cuming to his senses he felt a itching around his penis. He looked down to see that Rin had tied the base tightly with and elastic. He then grabbed his dick and began to rub it, from the elastic to the shaft and back. Because Nagisa's penis was so much smaller than Rin's (It was only about 4 and a half inches) he was able to quickly reach the tip and return to the base. Rin began to stroke faster, increasing both speed and pressure. Feeling this Nagisa began to moan he was getting closer. Rin increased the pace going faster and faster until his hand was a blurry. But Nagisa was unable to reach orgasm. The elastic band prevented him from cumming and so he began to moan harder. "P-please. I need...I need to cum!" He shouted, but Rin just continued to rub his penis, now massaging the shaft and tip with his tongue as well. Nagisa began to groan in both agony and lust begging for release.

"Please!" he begged "please". Rin looked up and smiled. He grabbed Nagisa's chin, leaned in and said. "Who's the better me or Haru?" Nagisa refused to answer closing his eyes tightly. Rin began to rapidly run the length of his cock while with his other hand he massaged Nagisa's little testicles. "Who is it?" he said "Tell me I'm better than Haru, tell me I make you feel better than Haru does." Nagisa could not hold out much longer and began to wish he could cum. That desire and that pain made him break, all he could do was shout. And so in one burst he screamed "YOU!, you make me feel the best. Your the best swimmer. I want you Rin!" Then in a whisper he repeated "I want you...Rin". Rin smirked, victorious. He slowly removed the elastic but did not continue playing with his new lover's manhood. Instead he slowly lay Nagisa on his back and whispered in his ear "Lets cum together." He then brought his big throbbing dick to Nagisa's mouth and Nagisa encircled it with his lips. Rin did the same to Nagisa's smaller shaft, giving it a lick.

The two began to blow each other moaning whenever they took a breath. Neither knew how to properly perform the deed but they used there lips and tongues as best they could. As they got more and more aroused the two started to thrust into their partners throat. Although Nagisa was still horny from the previous handjob, it was Rin who began to first feel the approaching orgasm. Because his rod was so long, there was more to stimulate and Nagisa's hot wet mouth was a perfect stimulator. Nagisa's smaller cock, however was ready to burst from the earlier fun and so the two came towards the finish line together.

In between licks Nagisa managed to pant out "I-I-Im cuming!" Rin who had more room in his mouth managed to reply "M-me two. Lets cum togther." And so the pair of lovers wrapped there lips around each others cocks once more. Nagisa's orgasam was intense and rocked his entire body his load flooded Rin's mouth and throat slipping out the cracks in between his lips. Nagisa, eager to pelase Rin swalloed his all of his sperm in one mighty gulp. The two lay on top of each other panting. Unlike the race they had just had, both swimmers had reached the finish together.

A lewd love story by:  
~Boy pussy


End file.
